Chie Murasaki
Chie Murasaki is a character in Verdant Hawk.. She is Shiori's best friend and one of the most famous and beloved strippers of Dynamite Kitties. She was dating Seymour Donovan III briefly before she was murdered. Appearance Chie is a Japanese girl with a small frame and short stature. She has fluffy long honey blonde hair that goes down to her bum, brown eyes, and a fair complexion. Her natural hair colour is black. She wears heavy make-up, costume jewellery, and designer fashions, which are usually hot pink. Personality Chie is an optimistic young woman with a very cheerful, sunny disposition. She is a poor judge of character, and tends to give everyone the benefit of the doubt. Although she is fairly fluent in English, she prefers to speak Japanese as she did with Yoshi when the two ran into one another. When she conversed in Japanese, her speech was very polite and formal. Chie was one of the most popular dancers at Dynamite Kitties, because of her friendly demeanour and willingness to please the customers. She was also the only dancer who was a virgin. Chie was saving herself for the man she loved and wanted to marry. Relationships Shiori Kobayashi Shiori is Chie's co-worker and best friend. Whenever something would frighten her, she would always run to Shiori for protection. Shiori is overprotective of Chie, knowing about the creeps that follow her and lurk around Dynamite Kitties. Whenever Shiori would have her "Girls Night Out", Chie was always there to accompany her. Shiori was furious with Chie for dating Seymour, knowing about Seymour's fetish for Asian women. After her death, Shiori vowed to make her killer (who she assumes is Seymour) pay for brutally murdering her. Seymour Donovan III Seymour Jr. was Chie's boyfriend for a day. Seymour was a long-time customer of Dynamite Kitties who usually went to Ming --another dancer-- at Dynamite Kitties. When going there one day, Ming was unavailable and Chie took her place. Seymour began to fancy Chie and grew fond of her, calling her the "ideal woman". Seymour wanted Chie more than any other Asian woman, and treated her like an object to show off to his father's friends. Before she saw his true colours, Chie really loved him and made a special ikebana for him. After dumping him, Seymour wanted his attorney, Daniel Lancaster, to sue her into marrying him. After her death, Seymour didn't care about her, but still called her the "ideal woman". It's unclear what Chie's feelings for Seymour were after she dumped him. Shiori is given her diary, which was filled with love haiku about Seymour and confessing how much she loved him even though she was afraid of his temper tantrums. Seymour was the prime suspect of her murder. Yoshi Akiyama Chie would often go to The Video and Card Shop to purchase books on ikebana or books written in Japanese. She would often run into Yoshi, the co-owner of the shop. Chie never liked Yoshi, and brushed him off. She would say he's a geek, annoying, and clingy. She was aware of Yoshi's crush on her. When Celeste bought a VIP session for Yoshi to be with Chie, she told him he wasn't marriage material and that she loves Seymour. Yoshi eventually grew nasty with her when she came back to the shop to apologise to him after she dumped Seymour. After her death, Yoshi felt immense guilt that their last words were words of anger. Celeste Marcella Chie was someone who pissed Celeste off. Celeste caught Chie flirting with her boyfriend, Blair, and Celeste spit in her drink and threatened her. Chie is terrified of Celeste, calling her "that scary girl". After that event, Chie never flirt with Blair again. Dr. Mark Koks Dr. Mark Koks is Chie's murderer. She met her untimely death when she put her trust in Dr. Koks. She was hoping to date him. Whether it was because she saw something in him or to get back at Seymour is up for debate, but Dr. Koks didn't take kindly to this and lashed out at her. It didn't help that he was under the influence of a hallucinogenic drug, and saw Celeste in Chie's place, resulting in Dr. Koks' stabbing, shooting, and mutilating her in Palm Springs forest. He drove her body back to Pink Top City and dumped it behind Tako Maki Sushi. Kazuhiko and Hiromi Murasaki Kazuhiko and Hiromi are Chie's father and mother respectively. Kazuhiko is a banker and Hiromi was a legal secretary. Chie had a very good relationship with her parents, and loved her family very much. During her last moments on Reona, she told Dr. Koks that she wanted her mother and father. After her death, her parents grieved and it sent Hiromi into a nervous breakdown. She quit her job, began to isolate herself, and rarely leaves their house. Albert Love Chie and Albert were good friends. Albert would say her smile lit up the room, and she was always so joyful and full of vigour. Chie's death really affected Albert, and it's made worse now that he knows who Chie's true killer is. Trivia *Chie is one of the few Verdant Hawk characters that is a creation of Jeff Read's, not Jay Osborne's. She was formerly a ParodyCheck character. *One of Chie's hobbies was ikebana, which is the Japanese art of floral arrangement. She wanted to make a special ikebana for the man she loved. She made one for Seymour, and it won first prize at an ikebana show after her death. *She practised gymnastics a lot, and aspired to be a gymnast. She incorporated her moves into pole dancing. *Seymour was her first and only boyfriend. The relationship lasted for one day. *Most of her clothes were custom-made or she would have to buy clothes from the children's section due to her small stature. Category:1960s Births Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Strippers Category:Dead